Invisible Ink
by Talmorine01
Summary: Scarred from the past, memories wanting to be renewed. Can the girl of tears lost reunite with herself in this new world she has stumbled upon? Based upon the Pokemon Mystery Series of Games HeroXPartner Pairing.


**A/N: Hi this is first PMD story. I hope you enjoy it. I've already started on the second chapter, so hopefully that will be up soon as well.**

**Chapter 1: Sightings**

* * *

><p>The Growlithe sighed as he looked up from the deep, calm ocean to the blood red sunset above. It was beautiful, there were clear bubbles floating up into the midst of the crimson sky, the Krabby were on the beach also admiring the sunset, it was like living in a painting.<p>

Chase blinked and looked down from the small sea cliff edge he was gazing from, to look at the beach below. That's when he spotted a limp body amongst the shallow waves that washed upon the shore and then retreated back into the ocean like a game of 'catch me if you can'. Chase stood up and crept closer to the edge, trying to get a better look.

"It's definately a body, but-but is it... dead?" Chase whispered to himself. He scrambled down the precipice to check things out a little better. Once his toes touched the cool sand, he rushed towards the direction in which he saw the body.

"What the-," Chase gasped, skidding to a halt. "Where-where did it go? Where's the body?" Chase looked around the seaside, panting.

Something, in the water caught Chase's eye, making him look out to the sea, where the unconscious body was being taken by the current. Chase searched frantically for something to pull the body out of the blue water. It began floating further down the beach. Chase ran ahead, knowing where it would end up and tried to meet it there, thinking on the way, what he would do if it was dead, or if it was still alive.

Chase arrived at the beach on where the corpse would be washed ashore. "Shit!" Chase spat when he arrived, pacing back and forth across the beach. "What the hell am I going to do?" He sat down and squeezed his eyes shut, thinking, and trying to hold back his frustration.

Chase's eyes were getting wet from the tears he was desperately trying to hold back, the fluid from his pupils were starting to seep through his eyelids, and sliding down his cheek; they fell onto the white grains of sand, making no sound at all as they lingered.

"Chase?" Spoke a delicate, feminine voice. "Are you okay?" Chase looked up quickly, wiping his damp cheeks before the Leafeon standing before him could notice that he was crying. Chase smiled when he noticed the figure. "Hi Hanoko." Chase stuttered.

"What are you doing?"Hanoko asked, as she sat down next to him. She tilted her head as she looked at him, curious.

"Nothing, I just needed to clear my head." Chase muttered as he looked at the sand where his tears had fallen and he began to absentmindedly wipe away the evidence, covering the wet sand with the dry.

"Umm, Chase, what's that?" Chase looked up, following Hanoko's gaze with his own. Hanoko stared at the area where the body had just stilled in its wake. Hanoko stood and began to make her way towards it.

When she got to the body she ran back to Chase and hid behind him as if at any moment it would jump up and shout 'BOO!'

That's when Chase remembered about the unconscious body. He got up straight away and ran over. He crept up to it and looked over the corpse, nudging it with a shaking paw. "H-Hello? Can you wake up?" Chase felt for a pulse, it was faint, but it was definitely there. "Phew."

Hanoko was standing behind Chase watching "Can I touch it?" Hanoko asked eagerly with her arm outstretched to the sky, waving desperately.

"No, Hanoko! You can't!" Chase sighed, staring at the unconscious body lying at his feet.

Hanoko stared, slowly lowering her paw. Chase caught a glimpse of Hanoko's teary eyes and sighed again.

"Don't- Don't cry Hanoko, please. Here- Here I'll let you touch the body!" He said trying to comfort her.

"Really? Thanks Chase" Hanoko shrieked jumping up with a jolly look on her face, "Ooh wait, one second!" Hanoko ran back to where they were sitting before, leaving Chase next to the body, confused with the sudden change in Hanoko's mood. Hanoko came galloping back holding a stick, grinning wildly.

"I've_ always_ wanted to do this." She said running past Chase and poking the body with the stick.

"What are you doing? _STOP_!" Chase shouted running up and taking the stick from her, throwing it into the water. Chase turned back to the corpse and brushed a tuff of hair out of her face. Chase stood, hypnotized, staring at the figure of the Pokémon.

"It's- It's a girl." Chase whispered as he looked at the face of the body. Chase, after a couple of more nudges, decided that he would have to use the 'kiss of life' on her. Just as Chase leant over the body, her eyes fluttered open, just in time to see a stranger leaning towards her. The figure screamed and hit him in the face, scuttling back a little bit.

"WAAAAAAAA?" Chase cried falling backwards onto the cool blue water. Hanoko sat back watching, her head was slanted to the side and taking in everything that was happening.

"What the_ hell_ do you think you were trying to do?" The girl asked in a harsh tone and a look in her eye that said 'come any closer and I'll rip you to shreds'.

"I-I'm sorry, you were unconscious so-"Chase stuttered, pulling himself up, standing in the shallow water.

"So you decided to take advantage of me?" She growled, her eyes were transferring from Chase to Hanoko.

"WHAA-? No, no I tried to save you-"Chase stuttered shocked, his eyes were wide with surprise.

"Sure, you did" The girl growled.

_It was hard to tell from a distance, but when up close you could see the distinct areas of the face in which was feminine about her, and her eyes, her eyes were beautiful, it was hard to see them because part of her hair fell over them, but they were one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Although very tomboyish, she is rather quite pretty. It's a shame she has to act so tough. She is beautiful. _Chase thought to himself.

"And why are you dressed like that anyway?" She asked staring at Chase, her tone changing a little.

"What do you mean?" Chase tilted his head in confusion.

"Those costumes... Why are you two dressed up as Pokémon? What is it, Halloween?" Hanoko fell over onto her side; her laughter rang in the ears of Chase and the Tomboy. Chase shook his head and answered the girl.

"These aren't costumes..." Chase began.

"What are you talking about? _You're_ dressed as a Growlithe and Happy over there!" The girl said and she nodded her head in Hanoko's direction 'is dressed as a Leafeon.'

The girl continued, having to raise her voice a little to be heard over the childish, high pitched giggles that were coming from where Hanoko was rolling on the floor saying through gasps "Ha-Ha- Happy" Followed by more giggles. Chase looked really confused and was smiling.

"I told you, these aren't costumes."

"I'm not stupid-"

"I'm not saying you are stupid, I'm just saying, these-aren't-costumes" Chase said slowly nearly spelling it out. Chase discovered after that maybe that was a wrong move; she doesn't seem to like people acting all smart ass towards her.

"Why are _you_ wearing a costume?" Hanoko asked her suddenly sitting up.

"What- What do you mean, I-I'm not wear- are you crazy? I'm not wearing a costume!" The tomboy stuttered. She looked from the leafeon to the Growlithe and back again.

"I am a _real_ Growlithe, and she's a _real_ leafeon, and you are a Houndour... aren't you?" Chase answered her, the look in his eyes showed that he was becoming concerned, _what the hell is going on here? _The so called _Houndour_ stumbled to the water, and in the reflection, _her reflection,_ staring right back at her was defiantly the face of a blue Houndour.

"What the hell is going on?" The Houndour whispered to herself she turned around to face the two other Pokémon in front of her. They were the last thing she saw before she collapsed in the shallow waves of the ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review :3 <strong>


End file.
